BeyWheelz - Episode 10
Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit is the tenth episode of the BeyWheelz series. It first aired on September 8, 2012 with The Phoenix vs. The White Dragon in the USA. Plot After Jin won against Glen, who now gets punished alike to Sting earlier, the final battle of Sho Tenma and Odin has arrived. Beforehand Odin's backstory is revealed: because he always has an easy time winning, Odin has lost the feeling of getting fired up in a battle. The mysterious leader of the Dominators promised him to fill the emptiness in his heart, which is why Odin ultimately ended up joining the team. For this present battle, Odin insists on a normal stadium that gives him no advantage. An electric wall preventing stadium outs is the only addition made. While early in the battle, the speed of Odin's Destroyer seems to be giving him a huge advantage, Sho refuses to lose this easily. The longer they fight, the more fired up Sho seems to become. Odin's hand starts trembling as Sho is giving him some trouble. Odin realizes what a real battle is - a competition that pushes both Wheelers to their limits. Both Wheelers decide to use full power on each other. Now all of the audience are cheering for Show and Odin both. Finally, both use their special move, causing an explosion that destroys a huge part of the stadium. The bey still spinning afterwards turns out to be Pegasus. The winner of Judgement Bey is Team Estrella with 3 matches won. Sho walks over to Odin and offers his hand out for a hand shake. Odin is about to shake back, when Leader A and B appear. They announce that their fight with the Dominators is now over. Leader A and B take their masks off and they are revealed to be Ryan Gladstone's 2 assistants - Lucy and Mathew. Ryan enters the scene as well and congratulates team Estrella for winning Judgement Bey and then suddenly exclaims that Show, Jin, Leon, Covey, Marche, and Nicole are the newest members of the Dominators. After Jin won against Glen, the final battle against Sho Tenma and Odin has arrived. In the past, when Odin was a kid, he swore that he would win no matter what and become the strongest wheeler in the world. But other gangs have challenged him, but he has won them, apart from the one with the Dominators. Odin needs a fiery heart. And in this battle the Dominators didn't rig the stadium, just a normal stadium with an electric wall that resembles the stadium that Sho beat Jin in the final battle in. Early in the battle, Slash Warrior Destroyer was really fast, it disappeared, and Soaring Wing Pegasus couldn't seem to be able to hit it. But then Odin tries to attack from above, and Sho dodges it by looking at the shadow. Then Sho finally laid his first attack on Destroyer, which Destroyer got pushed onto a wall. Straight away after, both wheelers use their special moves - Tachyon Winger and Theos Sword. The explosion broke the electric wall and both perform an unbelievable stunt - the wheelz were riding the electricity that came from the no through out wall. Odin's hand starts trembling as Sho is giving him some trouble. Odin realizes what a real battle is - a competition that pushes both wheelers to their limits. With Bey Spirit. Both wheelers decide to use full power on each other, and there is a giant explosion, but the two wheelz are still battling it out, and they used so much power that they destroyed the stadium. Now all of the audience are cheering for Sho and Odin. Both wheelers decide now that they should end the battle now. So they use both there special moves and the explosion completely destroys the stadium, and there is a light that goes into the universe. When both Beywheelz fall, only one is still spining - Soaring Wing Pegasus. The winner of Judgement Bey is Team Estrella with 3 matches won. Sho walks over to Odin and offers his hand out for a hand shake. Odin is about to shake back, until Leader A and B appear. They say that their fight with the Dominators is over. Leader A and B take their masks off and they are revealed to be Ryan Gladstone's 2 assistants - Lucy and Mathew. Ryan walks comes and congratulates team Estrella for winning Judgement Bey and says that now, Sho Tenma, Jin Ryu, Leon Fierce, Covey Horn, Marche Ovis and Nicole Spears are the newest members of the Dominators. Major Events *Sho won against Odin and the victory goes to Team Estrella. *Leader A and Leader B are revealed to be Matthew and Lucy. Characters *Sho Tenma *Jin Ryu *Leon Fierce *Covey Horn *Marche Ovis *Nicole Spears *Leader A *Leader B *Odin *Glen *Sting *Jake *Gigante *David *Ryan Gladstone *Mathew *Lucy *Wheeler DJ BeyWheelz *Soaring Wing Pegasus (Sho's) *Slash Warrior Destroyer (Odin's) Featured BeyWheelz battles Sho Tenma (Soaring Wing Pegasus) vs Odin (Slash Warrior Destroyer) = Sho and Pegasus Special Moves Used Trivia Gallery Videos